


【moonsun】爸爸不在的日子（上）

by JHoneyHJ



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHoneyHJ/pseuds/JHoneyHJ
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 18





	【moonsun】爸爸不在的日子（上）

/

文星伊在七岁的时候迎来人生中第一位小妈。

年幼的小星伊拉着爸爸衬衫的一角，一手紧紧抓着科基玩偶，双眼不断投向站在玄关处的陌生女人。

“星伊，以后容仙阿姨就是妳的妈妈，知道吗？”男人蹲下身摸着小孩的头顶温柔的说道，小孩只是懵懵的点头。

“再给她一点时间吧。”文父见女儿的反应没有想像中排斥松了口气。

“没事，这事也急不来。”金容仙表示理解。

“长途飞行也累了吧？早点休息。”  
“爱妳，晚安。”男人侧过头在女人的唇上轻点，只留下浅嚐辄止的吻。

“我爱你，晚安。”

文父去盥洗的时间里，金容仙蹲下身和小孩交谈了几句，试图拉近两人的距离。  
过程中小孩的视线从未离开过眼前的女人。  
一头大金发吸引了小星伊的注意，立体的五官让小孩相信故事书里的仙女是真实存在，且就出现在自己眼前。

愣愣的被小妈带到房间门口，小星伊想开口说话却不知从何说起，只是眼巴巴的看着金容仙。

“怎么了？星伊一个人睡真的可以吗？”金容仙看着小孩欲言又止的表情以为是在害怕一个人睡这件事。

“嗯……”

“那星伊早点睡哦，晚安。”金容仙没听出异样，轻揉了一把小孩的头顶后便准备回房。

“那个、那个……”小星伊见来人就要离去立马急了，伸手拉住那人的衣摆，声音有些哽咽。

“嗯？”她觉得有些奇怪，转身就看见小孩的眼眶积满泪水，有些慌了手脚。

“以后…真的可以叫妳妈妈吗？”小星伊把脸埋在玩偶里，试探性的提问。

至四岁以后便不曾再见过母亲的身影，父亲颓然的模样都还历历在目，一声不坑就挽上陌生男人的臂膀离去，都成了小星伊幼年的阴影。

羨慕过其他同学都能让母亲接送上下学，平时没少听同桌分享与母亲相处的日常，偶尔会向他们提几嘴自己的父亲，但总归母爱与父爱还是不同，心里不免产生落寞。

金容仙的出现让小孩重新燃起对母爱的渴望和憧憬，一面却又害怕她与生母同樣不告而别，自己和父亲又要再一次陷入被抛弃的轮回里。

“当然可以啊！只要星伊愿意的话，阿姨…也会很高兴的。”

话音刚落，小星伊的表情就绷不住了，豆大的泪珠从眼角滑落，小孩扑进女人怀里哭的泣不成声。  
越是坚强的孩子越是惹人心疼，金容仙回抱住怀里瘦弱的身板，沉默不语。

直到小孩哭累了才离开女人温暖的怀抱，那人见她哭花的小脸不禁失笑出声。  
小孩这才反应过来又害羞的埋回她的肩窝，连带着泪水一股脑的蹭在女人高级衣料上。

“唉一古，我们星伊哭鼻子啦。”金容仙伸手点了点小孩的鼻头，眼神满是宠溺。

“唔……”  
“妈妈今天可以陪我睡觉吗？”小星伊小小声的说。

金容仙融化了心便爽快的应了下来。  
“那星伊先进去，妈妈换个衣服就来，好吗？”

“嗯！妈妈要快点哦。”

文父回房时没看见金容仙的身影，走到小孩房推开半掩着的门看着一大一小相拥入眠的划面，他不忍打扰，只是悄悄的拿出手机将这副温馨时刻保存下来。

两个他最爱的女孩都在一块，终于有了家的归属感。

/

时间过得很快，不知不觉一家三口相处的日子也以年在计算，金容仙到文家就像是前一晚的事。

用小妈的身份陪着小孩也有着快十年的时间了。

文星伊分化了，在初中毕业的那年暑假。

她分化的比其他孩子早，发情热在烦闷的夏日无预警的到来，浑身的黏腻让她难受的紧。  
初经人事的少年对于如何解决舒缓毫无头绪，只好顺着本能摸上跨间的炙热，隔着柔顺的布料轻慢揉捏。

不够，还是不够。

她坐起身褪去系在腰间的棉裤，名牌内裤被拨到一旁，小巧的性器随即弹出，颇有活力的在空气中一颤一颤。

文星伊再次握上硬挺的腺体，从顶端到根部，再从根部到顶端，不断来回摩擦。龟冠间的小孔兴奋的流出些许白液，替干涩的柱身增添了不少润滑，即将喷发之时，房门被敲响了。

“星伊，还好吗？”门外传来小妈担心的问候，手里的硬物像是知道来人般又硬了几分，“唔……没事、我很好……”文星伊压着嗓子，不让声音听起来那么淫糜。

“没事就好，抑制剂妈妈放门口了，有问题的话一定要跟我说，知道吗？”

“嗯…知道了……”

送走了金容仙，文星伊加快了手上的速度，在一次滑过敏感点后白浊喷发，浓稠的液体从顶端的小孔喷出，一股一股射在墙面上，有几滴顺着流下来消失在深色的床单里。

漫长的发情热随着一次释放跟着结束了，文星伊喘着粗气向后一倒瘫在柔软的大床上，敌不过身躯的疲惫带着睡意沉沉睡去。

/

文星伊睡醒时太阳已经落了一半，她拍亮卧室的灯又缓了一会才看清凌乱不堪的周围，没来得及提上的裤子、墙上的星星点点、还有床上一小滩的液体……少年脸上迟来的攀上一层绯红。

抽了几张纸巾擦去有些干掉的液体，俐落的拆掉床单连着衣物一并抱到洗衣机前，此时文星伊才发现独佔整层楼的好处。

简单的冲了澡后她踩着拖鞋哒哒哒的走下楼，熟悉的泡菜香吸引了小孩的注意，顺着味道走到厨房，金容仙正背对着她准备晚饭。

习惯性的挂在小妈的身后，把头埋首在那人的肩颈上瞎蹭着，小时候就喜欢这么做，只因为舒服。  
小妈的身体香香的，有着沐浴乳外的香气，与以往不同，文星伊好奇的凑上去闻了闻。

初分化的alpha对信息素满是疑问，初中的课纲里并没有收录太多相关的知识，只是浅浅的带过，小alpha像只狼犬在omega的颈后自我探索。

“星伊醒啦。”金容仙手里还忙着将锅里的食材翻面，只是出声回应小孩的动作。

“嗯……好饿。”体内的热潮翻腾了一整个上午，小alpha的体力早已耗尽，饿到不行。

“快好了，乖、去坐着等等就开饭啦。”哄小孩的语气依旧，金容仙腾出一只手拍拍文星伊的屁股，示意她去坐好。

文星伊依旧贴着小妈的后颈东蹭蹭西蹭蹭的，惹的金容仙一阵生痒，还未制止小孩的行为，那人就伸出舌头鬼使神差的舔上腺体。

“妳…在干嘛……啊！”

金容仙早上离开后并不好受，刚分化的alpha信息素带着强烈的侵略性，隔着抑制贴猛烈的攻佔颈后的腺体，omega还是强撑着注射了几管的抑制剂才压下体内的燥热。

如今敏感的腺体被生涩的舔弄，每一下都在挑战着omega的理智，金容仙加快了手里的工作，不受身后挂着的大型物件影响，俐落的将锅里的料理分盘。

“好了好了，开饭了，把这些端去桌上。”

金容仙再次开口时文星伊才反应过来，愣愣的端着餐盘走到餐桌前，她也不知道刚才为何要这么做，那处散发着香甜的气味，像酿造多年的红酒蛊惑着未成年人的心智，只是舔了一下却让人如此着迷，让她不禁在那人后颈流连忘返。

“分化到现在有不舒服吗？”金容仙拿着餐具坐到她面前，夹了几片菜叶放到文星伊的碗里。

“没有。”小孩是真的饿了，双颊塞的鼓鼓的，像极了一只仓鼠，不顾嘴里还没咀嚼完的食物，又接着吃进一口。

“以后在家里要贴着抑制贴，我们星伊已经是个alpha啦。”  
“开学的话要学会注射抑制剂，才不会影响到其他人，这个等妳爸爸回来会教妳。”

金容仙夹起一块年糕，嚼了几下就吞了下去，一边给小孩交代分化后的注意事项，对面的小孩只是乖巧的吃着饭，似懂非懂的点着头，偶尔出个声回应。

“嗯嗯，知道啦！”

两人份的晚餐不算多，母女俩聊着天很快的便解决了几道菜肴，金容仙在洗餐盘时文星伊又赖在她身后不走。

“我们星伊今天怎么这么撒娇。”满是宠溺的语气，小孩贴着她的后颈吸了几口。

“嗯……”

香甜的红酒气味被小alpha大口大口的吸入，令人成瘾轻轻的勾着小alpha体内的信息素，没一会浓醇的奶香跟着激发。

初分化的小孩还不懂如何收敛，任凭自身的气味飘散在空气中，金容仙见情势不对，迅速的冲洗碗槽里的餐具后，用自身不太舒服的理由先回房休息。

/

Omega刚回房就软了双腿，撑着身子跪趴在地，勉强靠在床边。

早上注射抑制剂的效果已经消退不少，金容仙没想过会被女儿柔和的信息素影响，在强制发情以前就逃离现场。

即便如此，还是抵不过生理的慾望，许久未经情事的身子格外敏感，此刻的她只想狠狠的被佔有。

金容仙开始回想平时与丈夫欢爱的画面，学着丈夫伸着手指在周围画圈，不时探入指節刺激着下体。

她打开床头柜的最底层，拿出一根只有在丈夫出差时才会派上用场的情趣用品，随意抹了一把润滑便往穴口探去。

黑色的柱状物在体内横冲直撞，金容仙仰着头享受体内不断湧出的快感，鼻间还残留alpha奶香的信息素，她夹紧腿间的棒物，双手撑着床沿变换姿势。

她岔开双腿将棒物更往里面推进，黑色塑胶软头顶在生殖腔口，一前一后的的摩擦内壁。  
只是一般强度的震动已经满足不了被性慾支配的omega，她将开关推到最底，任由那根在体内频繁的震盪。

“哈…啊……”

高潮来临前脑中闪过一个人影，那人刚长开的五官充满着少年气，没由来得及多想就在高强度的震动下得到释放。

抽出体内的柱状物，黑色的情趣用品上沾染了一层晶莹，金容仙带到浴室里清洗，回到房内抽了几张纸巾擦去床沿和地面沾染的污秽后，她才半赤裸的靠在床头享受高潮的馀韵。

“金容仙妳可真是贱啊，有了丈夫连小孩也不放过。”睡去之前她望着天花板暗暗说道。

—TBC

@文飘里的圈外女友


End file.
